


“I Love You”

by CureNight



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureNight/pseuds/CureNight
Summary: Nico panics a lil bit cuz Maki tells her she loves her.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 22





	“I Love You”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good at writing drabbles, or whatever I should call this lol. Don’t know if I’ll make any actual stories, I just wrote this cuz I was bored.

“I love you.”

My cheeks turned red from those words. Did Maki Nishikino, out of all people, just say that to me?

Just a few months ago, we were enemies, arguing back and fourth with eachother constantly. I figured someone like her would never exactly get along with someone like me.

Yet, now we’re sitting here, wrapped up in fluffy, warm blankets cuddling and holding eachother close. To be honest, it felt.. nice? Like, really nice. I’ve had my fair share of cuddle sessions with Eli and Nozomi, but those usually just led to me being the third wheel, or some sort of pillow. This actually felt a lot better than all those cuddle sessions I had with them, and I finally see why they wanted to do them so often, and continue when I left.

I honestly didn’t know what to say. Do I say ‘I love you’ back? Or do I just stay quiet? This was a bit unexpected. Even if we’ve been dating for a month now, I wasn’t really expecting it so soon. But, I felt the same way, so it was okay to say it back.

I scooted closer to her, lifting my neck up to kiss her on the cheek. “I.. I love you too, Maki.”


End file.
